Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Adventure Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A to High 5-A, likely 4-A | Unknown | At least Low 2-C | Varies from at least 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, nicknamed: the Blue Blur, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind", Knave the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens-Twenties Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, "Iblis Trigger", "The Fastest Thing Alive", “The Legendary Blue Hedgehog” '''Powers and Abilities: Indomitable Will, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Supernatural Speed, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (With Boost), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (With Insta-Shield), Limited Flight, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his speed, agility, toughness, attack power, mobility and acceleration through various techniques and items. This includes Color Powers, Soul Surge/Speed Break, Super Peel Out, Boost, Speed Shoes, Drop Dash, Light Speed Attack, Hyper Mode, Sonic Boom, Speed Up, Hercules Muscles, and Shahra's Ring. Her ring allows Sonic to massively increase his maximum speed alongside the power of his Homing Attack), Regeneration (High-Mid. Low-Godly via Soul Resurrection), Healing (Can mend any injuries by vibrating his molecules at high speeds. Can revitalize himself with Rings), Danger Sense (His quills can identify and detect impending danger), Hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Self-Momentum Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Vibration Emission, Stun Attack, Energy Manipulation (When using the Light Speed Attack, Sonic builds up energy to perform a far stronger and faster variation of his Homing Attack), Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve multiple effects), Time Slow and Time Stop (By himself, Time Break, Chaos Control, Video Monitors and Time Freezes), Volatile Constructs (With Sonic Crackers, an endless supply of landmines), Spatial Manipulation/Reality Restoration (Can restore reality or “fix space” through sheer speed), Dimensional Travel (Escaped “Null Space” through sheer speed. Traveled back to his home world from the World of Camelot and Arabian Nights), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy and Hyper-go-on to enhance his physique and initiate Color Powers and his Super/Hyper State), In Werehog form: Elasticity and Enhanced Body Control (Is able to stretch his arms over long distances and enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further), Negative Energy Manipulation (Is able to manipulate Dark Gaia Force to augment his striking power and form defensive barriers), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (He can cause destructive tremors with the colossal force of his blows), Stun Attack (His attacks can cause dizziness in opponents), Berserker Mode (Can enter Unleashed Mode, a temporary state that grants a blue Aura, vastly greater strength and speed, and Invulnerability), Aquatic Respiration (With Aqua Shield), Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Possession | All previous from base form on a greatly enhanced scale, Flight | All abilities from base form on a vastly enhanced scale, Reality Warping | All abilities from base form are tremendously enhanced, True Flight, Invulnerability, Mind Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the consciousness of others), | All of Super Sonic’s abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Attack Potency: Planet level+ '''(Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed up to six Chaos Emeralds, the same power that destroyed part of the moon) | '''Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level '''(Took down Ultimate Emerl in the span of 30 seconds or less, who captured energy from the Final Egg Blaster and was fueled by the seven Chaos Emeralds. Roughly equal or superior to Knuckles the Echidna. Aided in the defeat of Master Core: ABIS. Faced off against Erazor Djinn. Destroyed the Nega-Wisp Armor, Egg Dragoon, and Eggrobo. Single-handily defeated Perfect Chaos. Nearly matched and eventually defeated Infinite with aid. Dismantled the Colossal Death Egg Robot. Color Powers and various items can increase his destructive output even '''further) | Unknown | At least Universe level+ '''| '''Varies. At least Multi-Solar System level '''to '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level '''(Unfathomably stronger than his base form. Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Stomped the Time Eater at the Center of Time. Fought and annihilated Solaris, who would’ve destroyed all of space and time) | At least '''Multiverse level (Is empowered by the Super Emeralds, enhanced variations of the Chaos Emeralds via the Master Emerald's power, which in turn is much stronger than the Chaos Emeralds can ever be) Speed: At least FTL '''(Faster than before. Outran the Egg Viper’s lasers) | At least '''FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Consistently referred to as the swiftest being in the world and even the entire universe. Is noted to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources, and even considers the Speed of Light “small time” and ”no challenge“ after having his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. Is capable of outpacing the gravitational pull of black holes. Can cross the distance of numerous stars. Superior to the Wisps, Avatar, and Egg Mobile. Can boost his speed even greater heights with Color Powers, the Super Peel Out, Boost, and various other items and techniques) | Unknown | Inaccessible, potentially Immeasurable '''(Can function and maintain movement in voids of nothingness. Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla) | '''Varies from Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible 'to '''Immeasurable '(Tremendously faster than his base form. Can transverse interstellar and intergalactic distances with ease. Can function and maintain movement in areas devoid of space and time. Is swifter than Lumina Flowlight and Mother Wisp. Blitzed the Time Eater and Solaris, the former could defy the laws of space-time and move between different time periods through sheer movement and the latter being a transcendent life form that existed through all of time. Fought the Phantom King at the Egg Reverie Zone.) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 '| At least '''Class K '| '''Unknown | Immeasurable | Varies from at least Class Z to Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Large Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Unknown | Universal+ '''| '''Varies from at least Multi-Solar System Class 'to '''Low Multiversal '''to '''Multiversal '| '''Multiversal Durability: Planet level+ '''| '''Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Infinite. Had survived being pulled into black holes) | Unknown | Universe level+ '''| '''Varies from at least Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level '''(Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) | At least '''Multiverse level Stamina: 'Extremely High. Limitless in Super forms. 'Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Sonic Adventure | Adventure, Modern, and Werehog Sonic '''| '''Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: This profile strictly covers information from the mainstream Sonic games following his Sonic Adventure redesign. To see Sonic‘s statistics from the Classic Era, see here. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Maverick Zero X